Beetlejucie Meets Ladyluck
by LydiaWhited
Summary: This is a story of a mischivios new comer named lady luck and her newest victems beetlejuice and lydia.


BeetleJuice Meets Lady Luck

Lydia pulled her crow black hair back into a bun. She put a, black with a red spider web, ribbon around the base. In an opposite type fashion the ribbon matched her old red poncho. Lydias new cloths were black tight jeans and a gothic tank top. Tough today she had on her black jeans, but her top was diffrent. Lydias top was a deep blood red and had a vevet blue spider that seemed to be crawling acrossed her boob. She next put on her black lipstick that made her lips seem to pop. As she was putting on purple eye shadow, she could hear Beetlejuice pacing behind her.

"Can't you be a little more patient?" She put on some black eyeliner. This was taking her a little longer since she hasn't done that before. The last thing she did was add the mascara and she was done.

Lydia turned to face Beetlejuice who was looking like he was in a hospital bed, "I'm trying babes." When he looked up at her his eyes poped out of his head. All thought left his mind, all he could think of was her. In one quick fix his eyes were bck in their sokets.

Tonight they were planning on going to a night club. It was a comedy joint called the "Funny Bones." It was Beetlejuice's favorite place to go. He loved to tell Jokes and make their heads role...And the really role.

On particular night Lydia wanted to make the night extra special. She was going to tell Beetlejuice how she felt about him. Today infract is Lydia's 18th birthday. The comedy joint, which is open 24/7 in the neither world, was going to be the first stop on the mornings outing. After the club, she planned to go back to his house to talk. That's where she planned to tell him about her love for him.

Lydia grabbed Beetlejuice's hand and said the enchantment that allowed her to go between the worlds. She couldn't tell this, but BJ was blushing. He didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he liked it.

* * * *

They arrived at the club to see full tables. There was only two that nobody was sitting at which was way in the front next to the stage. Thankfully today the club was letting anyone get on stage. This naturally incited Beetlejuice to get up and show his stuff; After all he was the ghost with the most.

"Babes go get that table in the front," He was pointing to the smallest round table just of set of the stage. In Lydia's world this place could be a normal road-side bar. The walls ware wood, like in the old west. In the back was a counter with black top bar stools. In the front was a slightly raised stage. In between all that were globs of tables and chairs. The tables of the club ware draped in a red table cloth and in the center was a small black candle. The catch here however, the chairs were full of strange creatures.

Lydia made her way to the table BJ pointed to. She was excited to see his act on a stage. The crowd slightly clapped when Beetlejuice was introduced and came strolling onto the stage. A small spot light beamed down on to his nasty yellow/green hair.

A microphone appeared into Beetlejuice's left hand, "What a dead crowd." This got little laughs here and there in the audience. He cleared his throat and pulled on his suit coaler. "I see this is a tough crowd," The Beetlejuice took the form of a body builder.

Lydia loved his since of hummer, she laughed at ever joke he told. For a few of his jokes she was the only one to even crake a smile. This never bothered her because she liked having him and his corkyness all to herself. Lydia looked up to meet BJ's gaze and what she saw broke her heart. He wanted them to laugh.

Just then from the back of the club came a loud thud. Somebody had thrown open the doors and was strolling in. In the door way stood a lady that looked like she was in her 20s. She was a Leggy girl with an hour glass figure and her body seemed to have been kissed by the sun. The young lady weir a bright green mini skirt and a tank top to match. In her long deep red hair she had on a green top hat. The top hat had a for leaf clover sticking out of black band. The young lady could almost pass for normal if she didn't have a fox tail or fox ears.

"Hi, my name is Lady Luck," She said in the most sensual voice possible. Lady Luck made her way done to the other empty table next to Lydia. As she walked her hips swayed side to side. Beetlejuice, who was still on stage, had literally dropped his jaw.

Lydia was watching the whole event, "Pick up your jaw. You're so disgraceful!" With that she stormed out of the clubs double doors. She barely made it out there before she burst in to tears. In her mind she was even more upset. _ How could he do this to me? I thought he liked me too. He didn't even tell me happy birthday…Pig. _These thoughts fallowed her all theway to the road house.

The road house was a dinky little garage ware Beetlejuice and his friends lived. Lydia walked through the front door, to be greeted by all her friends. Well all her friends excepted for the one she really wanted to be there. She seen Zhoke, Ginger and The Monster Across the Street. The whole living room was decorated in party decorations. There was a big cake in the center of the room and it stood three layers high. It matched the old poncho she use to ware when her an Beetlejuice first met.. It was a blood red cake with charcoal black spider web print around it. On the top in bright green letters read "Happy 18th Birthday Babes." On the side of the second and third layer with the same color was "Love BJ." After she read that, Lydia burts into tears.


End file.
